puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Art of Diplomacy
The Art of Diplomacy is a crew in the flag Widows and Orphans. It was formed on September 3, 2004 by Damienroc after the 4th OCL Brawl League . The path to creation for the crew was a bit odd. During the OCL Brawl, the team that Damienroc assembled had a few quirks. For one, they only fought with sticks. This led the crew to predictably early demises in their battles. Secondly, Damienroc insisted on writing up the posts recapping the events of the fights. These posts took the form of a serialized novel, with himself as a somewhat maniacal, bumbling star. The story tracked him as a man with a plan which is never fully laid out. But the plan does involve assembling a team to fight with sticks in the OCL Brawl. There were a series of misadventures as the team searches for an elusive win. For uncited reasons, the story was never completed. Just prior to the last battle Damienroc left his former crew, ARR, and created The Art of Diplomacy, which was the same name as the OCL team. The stories contain some fictional friction between him and his former crewmates. He spent a few months attempting to run a successful, growing crew, but it never really took off. In early 2005, he decided to essentially retire as an active captain, but kept the crew around for personal amusement. He had a habit of creating new flags every so often. These would often be parodies of more well-known flags, such as his former flag Nyx's Scions (as Nexus Ions). The majority of his crewmates were alts of his in-game friends. In April of 2005, he made a joking post to the Piratical Parley and Politics forum where he declared himself (and The Art of Diplomacy) the enemy of all active flags . He titled it Revolution II: The Sequel as a reference to the infamous Reveulition! thread. This was met with some positive reaction. His efforts culminated with him declaring war on one of the most active flags in the Midnight Ocean, Crimson Tide. War was eventually returned in kind. In June of 2005, The Art of Diplomacy joined Crimson Tide. Damienroc has claimed that this is so he can fight from within. There has been no noticeable effect upon the flag either way. Since then, The Art of Diplomacy has remained relatively quiet. It has had periods of activity, mostly by pillaging. The crew is currently experimenting with a non-standard share payment system. In November of 2005, The Art of Diplomacy moved from Crimson Tide to Widows and Orphans. Relations remain strong with Crimson Tide, but the crew has a desire to experience new areas. = Story Links = *First story post *Second story post *Third story post. The French language used in this and subsequent stories was somewhat mangled in the transfer to the new forum. *Fourth story post *Fifth story post *Sixth story post *Seventh story post *Eighth story post *Ninth story post = Public Statement = An old monk was walking through a forest on his way to town when a wolf sprang from the trees and attacked him. It bit his leg before he managed to run away. The next day, with a strong limp, he went through the forest again. An assistant came with him to help. Again, the wolf sprang from the trees and started to attack. "Nice doggy, nice doggy," said the old monk, holding out his hand in an offering of peace. The wolf bowed its head and let them pass. "That was amazing, sir!" exclaimed the young assistant. The old monk shrugged and they continued on their way. For a week this continued. The pair would make their way through the forest, the wolf would attack, and by saying, "Nice doggy, nice doggy," the old monk would calm the beast. On the seventh day, the old monk had a crutch. His limp was better, but the assistant came along to be sure. Yet again the wolf sprang from the trees and started to attack. The old monk took up his crutch and bashed the creature's head in. "Sir! Why did you do that, when you could have calmed the wolf anyway?" The old monk regarded the assistant for a moment. "Speak softly," he said.